Sweet Treats EdRoy
by NeverEndingTune
Summary: Edward Elric goes Trick or Treating. He knocks on Roy Mustangs door. Need I say more. Happy Halloween.


(A/N:)This little story takes place after the Fullmetal Alchemist series, I'm working on a longer story, so this is just a little tidbit because I might not have it up before Halloween(And it's a story for Halloween). This is my little tribute to the FMAL fandom and all the EdRoy fangirls. It's also my first attempt at writing so please be kind. I will appreciate constructive criticizm(sp?) and any ideas you may have for another story, BUT I will not appreciate any "Flames" or mean messages. Thank you. Please comment.

12345678910

Edward Elric walked up the pathway to a very large and ornate house. Seeing the porch the house illuminated by a small light to the right corner of the solid hardwood door, he opened the wrought iron gate; he thought, _Man, this house is huge. Jackpot, I'm gonna get an ass load of candy!_

With a devilish grin the Fullmetal, dressed as a classic vampire, with fangs, teeth and red velvet lined cape, closed the distance between him and the door which was the only obstacle between him and obtaining his objective. Once on the porch he knocked thrice and waited for an answer. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a masked Roy Mustang.

Smirking the Fürher watched the dumbstruck boy gather his wits and scramble to form a coherent sentence.

"Uh...trick or treat?" the blonde boy asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his automail arm.

"Well now Fullmetal," smirked Roy now leaning casually against the doorjamb to his front door.

"I thought one of the Seven Dwarfs would've been a more suitable costume rather than a vampire. Hm maybe Grumpy..."

"Why you! I don't need your stinking candy!" seethed Ed now completely riled by Mustangs jab "And who you callin' so short a mouse can step on him!"

"Now, now Ed no need to get 'short' with me." Roy said as he dumped his entire bowl of candy into Ed's Jack 'O Lantern.

"Hey! Didn't I just say I didn't want your stupid candy-" Edward said, completely missing Mustang's second jibe, was cut off when the Fürher pressed his lips firmly against the younger alchemists in a chaste kiss. When Mustang pulled back he smirked, in satisfaction at the look on Ed's face, completely and utterly shocked.

"That's better." Mustang husked as he pulled the Elric by the tie of his cape into the house and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

12345678910

"Hey was that Edward?" Sheska asked Winry and Alphonse. As they stood down the side walk from Mustang's house, where they watched Mustang pull the Fullmetal Alchemist into his house.

"Yeah, I think is was." Al replied corralling Alicia Hughes who was impatient for more candy.

"Hm, I wonder what he was doing with Fürher Mustang." wondered Sheska aloud.

" He's probably raiding Mustang's house for more sweets. Ed's sweet tooth is legendary in Resimbool. Every Halloween when we were little, he would demand to have the most candy out of out our group. He even raided my Grandma's house and took all the candy one Halloween." answered Winry covering for Ed while giving Al a knowing look.

"Yeah, Grandma Pinako wasn't happy when she found out about that." added Al looking back at Winry. Sheska had a reputation in the military for not being able to keep her mouth shut. Both Al and Winry knew this, if word got out about Ed and Roy's relationship and the true nature of it, Roy would probably lose his newly acquired position as Fürher and be put in jail and Ed would lose his rank as a state alchemist.

"Winry, Winry! Come on let's go get more candy." implored Alicia Hughes ignorant to what had just occurred in front of them. Winry smiled at Alicia's show of child-like innocence.

"Sure Alicia, let's go see what kind of sweets Brigadier General Hawkeye has." intoned Winry softly to the girl in the fairy princess costume. With that she took Alicia's hand and the group walked past the Fürher's house and up the street in search of more sweet treats.

No one noticed a few seconds later the the previously illuminated porch went dark.


End file.
